Destino Traçado
by Loba
Summary: Ela tinha um sonho, mais o abandonou depois de um acidente que matou sua mãe. Agora, depois de anos, ela retorna ao lugar onde tudo começou. Um sonho pode ser maior do que mágoas? Ela vai se redescobrir junto das pessoas mais inesperadas! RE-POSTANDO!
1. Lembranças

**Destino Traçado**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Lembranças**

Kagome Higurashi passou os olhos pelo palco vazio, observando as longas cortinas de veludo azul-marinho que caíam majestosamente por toda a extensão do palco, escondendo o corredor do backstage atrás dele.

Apertando a mochila que carregava nas mãos, Kagome se dirigiu ao palco lentamente, tentando fazer com que as lembranças que aquele lugar lhe trazia não afetassem seu estado emocional...De novo.

Subiu os degraus e sentou-se no banco do piano, que também compunha a decoração do palco, apoiando a mochila em seu colo. Seus dedos finos apertando a mochila com tamanha força, que os nós em seus dedos tomaram uma cor pálida.

Aquele lugar fizera parte da sua vida por sete longos anos, expressando os sonhos e desejos que possuía desde criança. Era o seu pequeno refúgio e paraíso na Terra, até que aquele acidente fatídico acabara com seus sonhos e com o que sobrara de sua família.

**----------- FLASHBACK ------------**

_Kagome pendeu o corpo para frente, ajoelhando-se no chão, as mãos delicadas na frente dos olhos tentando aplacar o choro compulsivo._

_Nunca imaginara estar naquele lugar, naquela situação. Jamais sentira essa sensação de perda apertar-lhe o coração como se o quisesse rasgá-lo dentro do peito._

_- Você tem que ser forte, K-chan! - Sango murmurou pesarosa, ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga e puxando-a para um abraço na tentativa de confortá-la._

_Kagome soluçou e enterrou ainda mais o rosto entre as palmas das mãos, fechando os olhos na inútil tentativa de fazer com que as lágrimas não escorressem mais._

_- Eu sei Sango - Ela murmurou de volta a amiga - Mas é tão cruel - Kagome suspirou antes de continuar -Tudo o que eu queria era poder ser uma bailarina, mostrar meu talento, ser alguém._

_Sango fitou-a com pena, enquanto Kagome pegava as sapatilhas de ponta delicadas nas mãos tremulas._

_Há anos Kagome vinha treinando para ser a primeira bailarina, para um dia poder fazer parte de uma companhia de dança na qual ela tivesse seu talento reconhecido. Sua mão, Kyoko, sempre esteve ao seu lado, apoiando as decisões e confortando quando preciso. Mas agora ela não estava ali, e tudo porque quis atender um dos caprichos de Kagome: estar presente no dia da tão esperada audição._

_Kyoko havia saído mais cedo do trabalho, mas não cedo o suficiente. Sua filha iria se apresentar em menos de 15 minutos, e ela precisava estar lá, ela queria estar lá. Entrou dentro do carro e acelerou, a chuva que caia desde de manhã apertou ainda mais, nublando a visão do carro._

_Kyoko se esforçava para ver o caminho debaixo da chuva torrencial, mas tudo o que via eram poças enormes de água e as gotas escorrendo pelo vidro frontal do carro. De repente tudo apagou. Um enorme caminhão havia perdido o controle e acabara acertando o carro de Kyoko. Um acidente._

_Kagome apertou as sapatilhas com força, lançando-lhe um olhar de ódio._

_- A única coisa que eu queria era que ela estivesse aqui - Ela sussurrou antes de jogar as sapatilhas longe - Se eu não tivesse ousado sonhar tão alto, talvez mamãe estivesse aqui comigo... Viva! - Kagome abaixou a cabeça desistindo de lutar contra as lágrimas._

_Sango suspirou e levantou a cabeça dela._

_- K-chan - Ela começou - Nada disso é sua culpa, Kyoko-chan não iria gostar de saber que se sente assim._

_- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, Sango - Ela sussurrou abraçando a si própria - A única coisa que sei é que não posso mais continuar, não consigo mais._

_Kagome olhou ao redor do palco, um suspiro pesaroso escapando-lhe._

_- Estou deixando a dança para sempre._

_Sango arregalou os olhos, aturdida com a súbita decisão da amiga._

_- Mas, Kagome voc..._

_- Nunca mais! - Kagome continuou, ignorando a interrupção da garota._

_Relanceando um último olhar para as sapatilhas jogadas longe, Kagome pegou seus pertences e se dirigiu a saída, deixando um passado de sonhos e tristeza atrás daquelas cortinas._

**----------- FLASHBACK ------------**

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota. Fugia daquele sentimento de perda por sete longos anos, mas parada ali, agora, percebia que não havia lugar para fugir. Aquela sensação estaria sempre com ela. Atormentando-a, culpando-a.

Por que Sango ligara e pedira para ela voltar? E Por que ela voltara afinal?

- Cansada de fugir? – A voz feminina e suave perguntou atrás dela.

Limpando a lágrima rapidamente, Kagome virou-se e pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, sorriu. Uma garota alta e com cabelos castanho escuro fitava-a com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, os olhos expressando saudades.

- Sango! - Kagome falou levantando para abraçá-la.

- Vejo que ouviu minha mensagem, afinal - Sango continuou assim que se separaram.

Kagome assentiu sem falar nada, os olhos magoados e curiosos. Sango suspirou.

Sabia que seria assim, os fantasmas ainda assombravam o passado de Kagome, mas ela realmente precisava dela.

- Por que me fez voltar, Sango? - Kagome perguntou quebrando o silêncio que permaneceu entre as duas.

- Preciso de ajuda - Foi tudo o que a garota respondeu.

- Que tipo de ajuda? - Kagome continuou.

- Preciso que me ajude com as aulas de balé - Ela respondeu observando cada reação de Kagome - Mamãe está com alguns problemas, e terei que ir a Kyoto para ajudá-la.

Kagome fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Sabe muito bem que eu não danço mais - Ela falou reabrindo os olhos castanhos, deixando Sango entrever em seu olhar a decisão de nunca mais calçar uma sapatilha na vida.

- Sei disso, K-chan! - Sango protestou - Mas, você mais do que ninguém sabe o quanto eu lutei para ter este emprego.

Sango esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa, mas tudo o que Kagome fez foi colocar a mochila que estava em suas mão na cadeira e cruzar os braços.

Continuou.

- Eu tentei melhorar, tentei ser como você - Sango falou - Me surpreendi quando fui escolhida para dar aulas em Tendai.

Kagome observou a amiga cuidadosamente. Sabia o quanto Sango se desdobrara para fazer parte daquela faculdade, daquele mundo. Ela mesma já sonhara em fazer parte do famoso grupo de dança Tendai, mas isso foi antes.

Seria injusto fazer aquilo com Sango, aquele sempre fora o sonho dela, mas por mais que quisesse ajudar a amiga, não sabia se podia lutar contra o seu passado.

- Não posso fazer isso, Sango – Kagome murmurou, as mãos instintivamente indo a direção do próprio peito, como que para defender-se.

Sango apertou os lábios numa linha fina, sem saber o que falar para fazê-la mudar de idéia. Precisava de Kagome, ela era a única à altura para substituí-la, e Sango queria mais do que tudo que a amiga pudesse superar o peso invisível que carregava consigo por todos esses anos.

Kagome sentou-se novamente no banco do piano, abraçando a mochila que carregava fortemente.

Sango suspirou e agachou-se para poder fitar os olhos da amiga, aqueles belos olhos azuis hipnóticos que eram capazes de transparecer toda a alma de Kagome.

- Eu sempre estive ao seu lado, Kagome – Sango começou, as mãos percorrendo os longos cabelos negros da amiga – Eu lembro de como você era espetacular dançando, fazendo aqueles movimentos únicos e mostrando a todos que você era um talento a crescer.

Sango parou por um momento, observando Kagome fechar os olhos, como que não querendo lembrar do passado. Aquilo lhe doía ainda, talvez mais do que antes. Suspirando, ela continuou.

- Eu sempre tentei ter metade do talento que tinha, Kagome, mas quando vi que por mais que eu fosse boa jamais superaria você decidi te apoiar e te ajudar a alcançar aquilo que eu sei que eu não conseguiria.

Kagome abriu os olhos e gemeu baixinho, em sinal claro de incomodo.

- Você era tão boa quanto eu, Sango-chan – Ela murmurou.

Sango sorriu, continuando a acalentar as madeixas da amiga.

- Sim, eu sei – Sango olhou-a carinhosamente – Mas você tinha algo que eu não possuía.

Kagome olhou para a amiga confusa. Não havia nada que ela tivesse que Sango não possuía.

- Amor, Kagome – Sango falou docemente – Quando você dançava, você exibia em seus olhos o amor pela dança, e por mais que eu gostasse de dançar, eu não amava a dança.

- Mas – Kagome murmurou, visivelmente confusa com aquilo tudo – Você dá aulas na Tendai, lutou tanto para estar aqui! Como pode não amar a dança?

Sango soltou um riso doce e divertido.

- Eu amo a dança agora, Kagome, mas não a amava _antes_ – Ela suspirou – Quando você desistiu de dançar, quando largou os seus sonhos pelo sentimento da perda, e eu vi em seus olhos a dor por fazer aquilo, eu finalmente compreendi. Finalmente consegui entender em mim a grandiosidade que a dança significava para mim, e eu a amei desde então. E tudo por que você me mostrou isso.

Sango abraçou a amiga, fazendo Kagome ficar sem reação diante do ato inesperado.

- Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa, Kagome, precisa entender isso. Precisa abraçar toda a dor que lhe consome e livrar-se dela. Eu posso ajudá-la a voltar a ser a Kagome que conheci, mas não posso fazer isso se você não quiser.

- Me de uma razão para eu concordar com isso - Kagome pediu, apertando a amiga ainda mais entre os braços.

- Porque você sente falta disso - Ela falou esperançosamente – E porque somos amigas.

Kagome suspirou sabendo que teria que enfrentar seu passado se decidisse aceitar. Fugira disso por longos anos, e agora se encontrava no mesmo lugar de sete anos atrás enfrentando aquilo que mais temia. Todos os seus sonhos tinham morrido naquele lugar. Será que valia a pena voltar?

Olhou para Sango que permanecia calada a sua frente observando-a.

Talvez Sango tivesse razão, talvez fosse hora de parar de fugir do inevitável. E só iria descobrir se valia à pena se tentasse.

- Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa - Ela disse sorrindo, por fim.

Sango sorriu mais intensamente e a abraçou.

- Você vai ver - Ela falou ainda abraçada a amiga - Tudo vai se ajeitar, e eu estarei ao seu lado para tudo, K-chan!

Kagome suspirou. Tamara que ela esteja certa disso.

**___________________________________**

Kagome ajeitou o laço da saia de seda preta e se olhou no espelho.

O cabelo estava preso firmemente em um coque no alto da cabeça, e vestia o antigo colant preto que usava para dançar. Não havia meias e nem sapatilhas. Depois que jogara fora às sapatilhas favoritas, nunca mais comprara outra.

Enquanto as meias, ela nunca as usava nos treinos. As achava pinicantes e incomodas, só as usando quando fazia uma apresentação.

- Está linda! - Sango falou sorrindo atrás dela.

- Preciso comprar sapatilhas de ponta - Kagome falou suspirando, observando os pés descalços.

- Creio que não vai ser necessário - Sango falou.

Kagome virou-se confusa. Sango simplesmente sorrira ainda mais e entregou-lhe um embrulho enfeitado por um delicado laço de cetim branco.

- Guardei isso por sete anos - Ela disse enquanto Kagome abria o embrulho - Esperei que estivesse pronta para usá-las novamente... Eram suas favoritas!

Kagome desfez o laço bem feito e abriu a caixa, sorrindo ao ver o que tinha dentro.

As delicadas sapatilhas brancas estavam lá dentro com um pequeno envelope dentro. _Suas_ sapatilhas de ponta favoritas.

Colocando a caixa com cuidado sobre a cadeira ao seu lado abriu o envelope, deixando cair em suas mãos uma gargantilha delicada com um pingente em forma de trevo de quatro folhas.

Sango sorriu e pegou a gargantilha de sua mão e colocou-a no pescoço de Kagome.

- É para dar sorte no amor, não na dança - Ela falou gentilmente - Você dança como um anjo!

Kagome sorriu e abraçou a amiga agradecendo.

- Agora ponha essa sapatilha e mostre para mim o que você sabe fazer! - Sango falou saindo do corredor atrás da cortina e se dirigindo ao auditório.

Kagome tomou as sapatilhas na mão e colocou-as delicadamente, apreciando a sensação de estar completa novamente preencher-lhe a alma.

Levantou-se e apoiada com uma das mãos na parede, fez um pequeno movimento de subir e descer de ponta, sorrindo.

Sentira tanta falta daquilo. Finalmente seu mundo parecia voltar a fazer sentido.

Dando uma última ajeitada na saia, saiu de trás do corredor e ligou o som.

A música alta tomou o auditório e se infiltrou em seus músculos, fazendo-os repuxarem-se de saudade.

Kagome percebeu que relaxava à medida que a música tocava.

Adotando os velhos padrões, quase sentiu como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se sua mãe estivesse ali, naquele momento, sorrindo para ela e dizendo-lhe para continuar.

Retornou, em lembrança, àquela velha academia onde tinha costume de ensaiar sete anos atrás quando o auditório estava sendo usado, com seu salão de cheiro característico, a caixa de som ligada.

Vários rapazes a atormentá-la, esperando que o espaço estivesse livre para que pudessem praticar esportes.

Ela dando as costas para eles, e, então, dançando, até que aqueles _punks_ boquiabertos estivessem babando de admiração.

E se pôs a dançar.

Aquilo lhe veio naturalmente, tão vital quanto respirar.

Permitiu-se esquecer de tudo o que ocorrera no passado, nada mais a atormentava. E de olhos fechados, Kagome deixou-se levar pela música, permitiu que ela inclinasse e movesse seu corpo com suas notas e seu ritmo, arqueando os braços em gestos graciosos.

Dançar era seu mais doce alívio; seu refúgio, onde nenhum mal podia entrar.

Entregou-se por completo à música, à dança, esquecendo-se da presença de Sango, que assistia a tudo encantada.

Esquecendo-se do acidente que a afastara daquele lugar.

Esquecendo-se de tudo, Kagome dançou.

**___________________________________**

Sango observava cada movimento que Kagome fazia, sorrindo encantada e admirada.

Mesmo passando-se sete anos, Kagome continuava esbanjando beleza e graça em sua dança, como se tivesse dançado e treinado por todos estes anos.

Ela nascera pra isso, o talento natural da garota estava incrustado em cada rodopiar que ela dava no palco vazio. Ele era inegável.

Estava tão atenta em Kagome, que não percebeu uma presença atrás de si.

- Quem é a garota, Sango? - a voz masculina soou atrás dela, com um leve tom entre tédio e curiosidade.

Sango virou-se e sorriu ao ver a figura masculina.

- Kagome Higurashi - Sango falou voltando sua atenção novamente para a garota no palco, que agora se lançava em piruetas graciosas.

- Tem certeza disso, Sango? - Ele perguntou incerto - Posso muito bem parar as aulas por um mês até que você volte.

- Ela é perfeita! - Sango falou sem tirar os olhos dela - Eu tenho certeza absoluta do que estou fazendo.

Ele suspirou.

- Você que sabe.

Sango sorriu, voltando a se concentrar na amiga dançando no palco.

Kagome precisava relembrar como era estar ali, sentir novamente o que era dançar. E Sango iria ajudá-la, custasse o que custasse.

- Confie em mim, Inuyasha - Ela disse por fim - Kagome vai ser um sucesso com os alunos.

___________________________

_Queria retornar a escrever, mas apesar de sentir essa súbita vontade, a inspiração para histórias novas me falta. Sendo assim, optei por continuar uma de minhas histórias antigas que estava parada._

_Aos leitores que acompanham "Magia Às Avessas" ai segue uma boa noticia, tenho alguns capítulos sendo feitos e provavelmente postarei a continuação. Mas não garanto nada._

_PS: Qualquer erro ou frase sem sentido, culpem o , aparentemente ele não gosta de manter as fics belas e formatadas._

_Já ne Minna!_

_Loba_


	2. Apresentações

**Destino Traçado**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Apresentações**

Sango sorriu ao ver a cara de Inuyasha. Ele odiava dança mais do que ninguém, e isso era claramente visto na expressão tediosa que ele tinha no rosto.

Ainda sorrindo, Sango apontou um lugar ao seu lado, para que ele se sentasse.

Suspirando resignado, ele ocupou a cadeira ao lado dela.

- Me diga – Ele falou - Por que mesmo eu deveria ficar aqui? - Ele perguntou olhando-a.

- Oras! - Sango olhou-o óbvia - Preciso que veja quem vai me substituir.

- Não podemos fazer isso depois?- Ele perguntou levantando-se novamente - Tenho que ir falar com Miroku e...

- Não será preciso! – Uma voz masculina se pronunciou divertida atrás deles - Se Inuyasha não vai até Miroku, Miroku vem até Inuyasha.

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Olá Sangozinha! - Um homem alto e de belos olhos azuis se aproximou de Sango e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

- É Suzomi, Miroku! - Ela protestou corrigindo-o - Quando vai aprender?

Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela, tomando o lugar de Inuyasha, que ainda estava em pé diante a súbita aparição de Miroku.

- Ora, Sangozinha - Ele começou - Acho que não precisamos mais dessa trivialidade toda, não é mesmo?

Ela fez uma careta e voltou seus olhos para a garota que ainda dançava aos acordes da música no palco, optando por ignorar o rapaz ao seu lado.

Miroku direcionou o olhar para onde Sango olhava e fitou a bailarina que rodopiava graciosamente no palco e arregalou os olhos.

Aquela garota era extremamente parecida com...

Nesse instante, ela começou a se mover mais rápido e mais rápido até se tornar um borrão diante dos olhos dos três.

- Uau! - Miroku exclamou - Aonde vocês a acharam?

Sango sorriu.

- Dancei com ela desde dos meus oito anos de idade - Ela respondeu e seu sorriso pareceu se alargar mais diante da perspectiva de falar sobre o seu passado – Sabe, treinei a minha vida inteira para ser como ela, ao menos ter metade do talento dela. E veja só! Agora temos vinte três anos e é incrível que mesmo depois de sete anos sem fazer um único passo de dança, ela ainda saiba dançar tão bem!

Miroku voltou novamente os olhos para a bailarina que finalmente começou a parar de rodopiar até parar por completo. Ela ficou imóvel por alguns minutos e parecendo acordar, foi até o som e o desligou.

Voltou-se para Sango, e seus olhos arregalaram ao ver que havia mais duas pessoas com ela.

- Incrível, K-chan! - Sango falou enquanto via a amiga descer do palco até ela.

- Obrigada, Sango-chan - Ela agradeceu parando ao lado da amiga que já tinha se posto em pé.

Miroku alargou o sorriso maliciosamente e pegou uma das mãos de Kagome.

- Sou Miroku Takeda, sta...

- Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi.

- Sta. Higurashi é uma bailarina maravilhosa, quem sabe um dia desses nós não...

Sango empurrou-o para o lado, desvencilhando-o de Kagome e o impedindo de continuar.

- Há alguém que eu quero que conheça - Sango falou e olhou para o homem que olhava negativamente para Miroku - Inuyasha?

Ele olhou para Sango, mas seus olhos deslizaram até Kagome. Observou o rosto de traços delicados e os intensos olhos azuis.

Ainda observando-a se aproximou mais dela.

- Esse é Taisho Inuyasha, Kagome - Ela falou apresentando-os.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sobrenome do homem a sua frente.

Ele era um dos donos da Tendai. Escondendo o espanto, Kagome sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos do rosto dela e fitou a mão delicada que se estendia para ele. Notou as unhas longas, pintadas num rosa claro e com pequenos pontos de glitter luzindo em cada uma delas.

Apertando a mão dela com sua própria mão, esboçou um meio sorriso.

Um choque passou por seu braço ao apertar a mão delicada. Algo nela estava mexendo com ele internamente. Isso não era um bom sinal, levando-se em conta que ela era extremamente parecida com _ela._

Quebrando o contato, ele falou.

- Você vai mesmo substituir, Sango? - Ele perguntou indiferente, como se estivesse apenas sendo educado.

Kagome apertou sua própria mão.

- Creio que irei, Sr. Taisho - Ela respondeu olhando o rosto agradecido que Sango dirigia a ela.

Kagome voltou os olhos para o homem imponente a sua frente, observando os olhos dourados dele. Algo naqueles olhos a estava deixando perturbada, era como se ele estivesse a...Avaliando!

Será que ele achava que ela não era boa o suficiente para o cargo?

Oras...E quem se importava com isso? Ela sabia que era boa! Isso bastava!

Cruzando os braços ela voltou-se para Sango.

- Sango-chan, preciso de ajuda lá atrás - Ela falou.

Sango olhou-a confusa.

- Ajuda com o q... - Sango ia perguntar, mas diante do olhar bravo de Kagome entendeu a indireta – Oh, Claro! Vamos, eu a ajudarei.

Sango e Kagome se dirigiram para o corredor atrás do palco em silêncio.

Miroku observou o olhar atento de Inuyasha em Kagome.

- Ela é parecida com ela, não? - Ele perguntou, fazendo Inuyasha perceber que ele ainda se encontrava com Miroku.

Assentiu devagar com a cabeça.

- Sim, ela é muito parecida - Ele murmurou.

Miroku se aproximou e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quem sabe ela faça você voltar à vida, hein? - Ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Inuyasha o fitou com um olhar furioso.

- Isso não vai acontecer de novo, Miroku - Ele falou e começou a sair do auditório - Fui enganado uma vez, duas vezes seria idiotice.

Miroku revirou os olhos.

- Você não pode levar essa vida de monge, a vida inteira - ele retrucou.

- Também não posso ficar dando em cima de toda e qualquer garota que passa na minha frente! - Inuyasha rebateu sem olhar para ele.

Miroku sorriu inocentemente.

- Eu faço isso inconscientemente, tem que me dar um desconto Inuyasha.

- Feh! Você nunca vai mudar! - Ele resmungou - Talvez seja por isso que não conseguiu nada com Sango até agora.

Miroku parou indignado.

- Isso não é verdade! - Ele falou começando a andar de novo - Sangozinha sabe que eu a amo!

Inuyasha virou-se, o olhar debochado estampado em seu rosto.

- É Suzomi, Miroku! - Inuyasha imitou-a, fazendo Miroku olha-lo feio.

Rindo ele se pôs a andar. Miroku resmungou algumas palavras incoerentes antes de seguir o amigo.

- Ela só não se deu conta que também me ama! - Ele falou por fim.

Inuyasha riu divertido.

- Exatamente, talvez seja por isso que ela o olha tão... Apaixonadamente - Ele falou lembrando-o do olhar furioso que Sango lançava a ele todas as vezes que ele deixava a mão 'escorregar' pelo corpo dela.

Miroku amarrou a cara.

- Quando foi que a conversa se voltou para minha relação com Sango? - Ele perguntou.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e saiu do auditório com Miroku em seu encalço.

Pelo jeito, Miroku não desistiria de atormentá-lo assim tão fácil.

**___________________________**

- Você não me falou que eu teria que provar a ele que eu sou boa o suficiente para o cargo! - Kagome protestou pela décima vez.

Sango balançou a cabeça e levantou-se da cadeira a onde estava sentada.

- Você não precisa provar nada, K-chan! - Ela falou tentando sobrepor a sua voz aos mesmos protestos da amiga.

- Você não viu como ele estava me olhando? - Ela perguntou parando de protestar - Era como se estivesse me avaliando!

Sango revirou os olhos.

- Se você fosse ligar para cada olhar que lhe é lançado, Miroku com certeza ainda estaria aqui te cantando! - Ela falou zangada.

Kagome parou por um momento e olhou a amiga. A cara de Sango estava extremamente...Furiosa!

- Hã...Falando nisso...Quem é ele? - Kagome perguntou tentando amenizar a fúria estampada no rosto dela.

- Ele é o melhor amigo de Inuyasha e grande colaborador da faculdade.

- E pelo jeito um fã seu, também - Kagome murmurou baixinho.

Sango fechou o semblante mais ainda.

- Eu realmente não quero falar sobre aquele...Pervertido! - Sango falou entre dentes.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Como quiser.

Ajeitando a sapatilha delicadamente na caixa, Kagome tampou-a.

Sango suspirou dando-se conta do semblante sério de Kagome ao fitar as sapatilhas.

- Sabe, você esteve maravilhosa lá em cima - Sango falou observando a amiga passar a mão delicadamente pela tampa da caixa.

- Eu nunca me senti tão...viva nos últimos sete anos.

Sango colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome.

- Você está vivendo novamente, K-chan! - Ela falou - Está vivendo seu sonho.

Kagome relanceou o olhar para Sango.

-Talvez - Ela sussurrou.

Sango balançou a cabeça, em um sinal claro de que já bastava daquele assunto.

- Onde vai ficar? - Perguntou a Kagome, enquanto guardava as coisas na mochila da amiga.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Tenho que ver...Tem algum hotel aqui por perto? - Ela perguntou, colocando a caixa dentro da mochila também.

- Você pode ficar comigo se quiser - Ela ofereceu – É um loft no centro da cidade. É pequeno e aconchegante, mas extremamente prático.

Kagome sorriu para a amiga.

- Adoraria ficar em seu apartamento, Sango-chan.

- E é perto daqui também – Sango completou sorrindo – Inuyasha poderá vir com você, quando eu estiver em Kyoto.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou confusa

- Eu moro ao lado do apartamento de Inuyasha. – Sango disse simples.

Kagome olhou-a ainda mais confusa.

- Você mora ao lado de Inuyasha?

Sango sorriu calmamente.

- Foi uma coincidência - Ela falou - O prédio pertence à família Taisho, mas só fui descobrir isso quando já tinha comprado o loft.

Kagome murmurou um 'ah'.

Sorrindo, Sango pegou a mochila dela.

- Vamos?

Kagome assentiu e se dirigiu junto com ela para a saída do auditório.

**-------------------**

- Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida por deixar você na sua casa - Miroku exclamou para Inuyasha, fechando a porta do carro e olhando maliciosamente Sango e Kagome se aproximarem.

- Você de novo! - Sango falou revirando os olhos.

Miroku sorriu mais largamente.

-Também senti saudades, Sangozinha! - Ele falou piscando para ela.

Sango bufou e cruzou os braços.

- É Su...

- Suzomi, eu sei - Ele falou interrompendo-a.

- Ótimo! - Ela exclamou - Então por que raios você não obedece?

Ele piscou e mandou um beijo para ela, galantemente.

- Porque eu e você sabemos que não será Suzomi por muito tempo, não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou para uma Sango ruborizada.

-Ora seu... - Sango falou fechando a mão em punhos.

Suprimindo uma risada, Kagome a segurou, antes que ela cometesse um ato assassino contra Miroku.

- Não abuse da sorte, Miroku! – Inuyasha, que até agora estivera só observando, recomendou rindo - Ela fica extremamente revoltada quando te vê.

- Eu sei - Ele falou olhando fixamente para Sango que o olhava furiosa - Ela tem sangue quente, e eu adoro isso nela!

Bufando, Sango se livrou de Kagome e entrou no prédio batendo o portão.

Inuyasha direcionou um olhar feio para Miroku, que apenas sorriu inocente.

- Eu sei que lá no fundo ela me ama! - Ele falou.

Kagome riu e tocou o interfone para que Sango abrisse o portão para ela.

- Talvez bem lá no fundo - Kagome zombou.

Miroku olhou-a e sorriu.

- Você vai ficar com Sango? - Ele perguntou apontando o apartamento.

Kagome suspirou e assentiu.

- Se ela me deixar entrar.

Inuyasha que estava quieto até o momento, tirou umas chaves do bolso.

- Se quiser eu posso abrir para você - Ele ofereceu - E também posso emprestar um cortador de unhas - Ele falou passando por ela.

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Kagome fitar as unhas, indignada.

Isso seria divertido.

Kagome ergueu a mão, examinando as unhas. Estavam maravilhosas, longas e bem lixadas. Perfeitas.

- Poderia ser mais claro, por gentileza? - Ela perguntou - O que há de errado com minhas unhas?

Ele olhou para ela.

- Bem, não teria nada...Se você fosse uma leoa das montanhas ou uma stripper - Ele falou vendo os olhos dela arregalarem indignados - O que está planejando fazer com essas garras? Repolho picado? - Sorriu para ela - Se você quisesse, acho que poderia entalhar suas iniciais na árvore logo ali, com elas.

- Ou, quem sabe, em sua testa - Kagome retrucou.

Miroku deu uma pequena risada, chamando as atenções deles.

- Ora, Inuyasha, ela fica bonita com elas - Ele falou tentando amenizar a carranca de Kagome - Admita!

Inuyasha corou.

- Bem, eu... ah-ah... hum...

Kagome fechou os olhos e pressionou o botão ao seu lado mais uma vez.

-_Alô?_ - Sango falou pelo interfone.

- Pode abrir para mim, Sango? - Ela pediu, rezando para que a garota abrisse depressa o portão. Não estava a fim de ouvir o veredicto pela sua beleza.

-_Oh! Sinto muito, K-chan!_ - Sango falou desculpando-se - _Aquele imbecil me tira do sério!_

Miroku lançou um olhar indignado para o interfone.

- Ei! Eu não sou um imbecil! - Ele gritou para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Sango fez um 'hunf!' e abriu o portão para a amiga.

- Obrigada, Sango-chan! - Ela agradeceu abrindo o portão.

- Tchau, Miroku - Ela falou rápido, entrando e fechando o portão no nariz de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocou a mão no nariz e massageou.

-Aquela... - Ele resmungou.

Miroku riu diante a indignação do amigo. Era a primeira vez em anos que uma mulher confrontava com Inuyasha sem se importar com quem ele era ou o que ele era.

Inuyasha voltou-se para ele zangado.

- Do que está rindo, afinal?

- Você mesmo provocou isso - Miroku falou entre risos - Se você não tivesse dito aquilo, ela...

- Você não pode me culpar por dizer a verdade! - Ele retrucou ainda mais revoltado.

- As unhas dela não eram feias, nem um pouquinho! - Miroku falou parando de rir - Não acredito que você ainda esteja vivo depois de morar quatro anos com a mesma mulher! - Ele falou - Você não aprendeu que não se deve reclamar dessas coisas com uma mulher? Francamente, Inuyasha.

- Até amanhã, Miroku! - Inuyasha resmungou entre dentes antes de entrar dentro do prédio, deixando o amigo falando sozinho.

**--------------------**

- Aquele idiota, arrogante, prepotente - Kagome falava entre dentes enquanto saia do elevador.

Quem aquele imbecil achava que era para lhe tratar daquela maneira?!

Parou na frente do apartamento de Sango e tocou a campainha.

Tentando se acalmar, observou o corredor a sua volta.

Era muito bonito. Eram apenas dois apartamentos por andar, as portas de entrada ficavam uma de frente para a outra.

Pequenos vasos com lírios enfeitavam a entrada do apartamento de Sango, enquanto o de Inuyasha era somente enfeitado por um delicado tapete na entrada.

Seus olhos pararam em um ponto brilhante no assoalho. O que era aquilo?

Curiosa, Kagome se aproximou e pegou o pequenino objeto brilhante, levantando-o na altura dos olhos. Era um delicado brinco de ouro em forma de ursinho. Provavelmente de uma criança.

Mas, da onde tinha saído aquilo? Até onde sabia ninguém ali tinha uma criança.

A porta do apartamento de Sango se abriu e ela se levantou em um rompante.

Sango colocou a cabeça para fora e olhou-a curiosa

- O que você está fazendo? - Ela perguntou.

Kagome fechou sua mão sobre o brindo delicado.

Algo dizia que não era uma boa idéia falar sobre aquilo.

- Nada! - Disse por fim, se aproximando de Sango.

Dando de ombros, Sango abriu passagem para que ela entrasse no apartamento.

**_________________________**

_Segundo capítulo, re-postado e re-editado._

_Vou postar os capítulos 1 vez por semana, já que meu único horário livre para escrever é de final de semana._

**Bibi: **_Fiquei feliz em saber que está gostando. Destino Traçado é uma fic antiga já, porém ficou em hiatus por um bom tempo. Decidi então que a fic merece um futuro melhor que esse ;) Continue lendo e deixando sua opinião! Beijos!_

**LilyMione-chan: **_Hiuhsuaihsuia, adorei a parte "_Na verdade ha alguns pequenos erros tecnicos sobre o ballet na fic, mas eu prefiro nem falar nada para não atrapalhar essa estoria tão linda"._ Na verdade, eu não danço ballet, danço dança do ventre, então não sei mesmo nenhum dos nomes dados aos movimentos e coisas do genêro, mesmo tendo como melhor amiga uma bailarina maravilhosa que ama falar sobre isso. (Perceba como sou desatenta a esses detalhes iuahsuasui). Fiquei feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a fic novamente! Farei o impossivel para termina-la e já me certifiquei em adiantar os capitulos para ela nao ficar parada. Continue deixando sua opinião, fico contente em lê-la! ;D Beijos!_

_Espero que estejam gostando, e espero algumas reviews ;D~_

_Ja ne_

_Loba_


	3. Guerras

**Destino Traçado**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Guerras**

Kagome abriu o caderno a sua frente e começou a desenhar calmamente, os riscos frenéticos do lápis no papel traziam uma calma deliciosa.

Ela podia ser uma bailarina gloriosa, como dizia Sango, mas ela sabia fazer outras coisas razoavelmente boas também.

E desenhar era seu pequeno segredo, sua válvula de escape dos pensamentos tendenciosos e incômodos. Quando não estava dançando, estava desenhando.

Ouviu um barulho vir da porta do auditório onde se encontrava.

Inuyasha acabava de adentrar o recinto com algumas garotas atrás dele.

Suspirando por ter sido interrompida, Kagome fechou o caderno e levantou-se.

Inuyasha sorriu educadamente e se posicionou ao lado dela.

As garotas antes sorridentes por algum motivo desconhecido, pararam de rir abruptamente ao notar a presença dela ali.

Inuyasha ia começar a falar, quando uma das garotas se fez ouvir.

- Quem é você? - Uma garota loira perguntou cruzando os braços.

Kagome sorriu educadamente.

- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi - Ela falou.

Quantas vezes já havia repetido essa frase já não lembrava mais, mas a reação das pessoas eram bastante interessantes. Algumas sorriram e acenaram simpaticamente com a cabeça, mas a garota que havia feito a pergunta continuou com a expressão fechada.

Talvez não gostasse de estranhos ou simplesmente não houvesse gostado da cara dela. Típico comportamento feminino.

Inuyasha se colocou na frente de Kagome.

- Ela vai substituir a Sta. Suzomi por uns tempos, até que ela volte de viagem.

A garota loira sorriu cinicamente.

- E ela por acaso sabe dançar? - Ela perguntou encarando Kagome, enquanto algumas garotas olhavam com reprovação para a loira.

Bem...A possibilidade de ela não gostar de estranhos estava definitivamente fora de questão. A garota não havia realmente ido com a cara dela.

Inuyasha olhou zangado para a garota.

- Ela não só sabe dançar espetacularmente, como ela também será a sua _professora_.

A garota vacilou por um momento. Parece que Inuyasha realmente sabia lidar com pessoas como aquela garota.

_Irritantes,_ Kagome completou mentalmente.

- Minha mãe paga muito caro por estas aulas Sr. Taisho - Ela começou - Não gostaria de saber que minha professora foi trocada por uma _qualquer_ - Ela falou olhando em direção de Kagome.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Do que aquela loira atrevida a havia chamado?

Aquela garota era uma...

Suspirando, Kagome fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Xingar mentalmente os alunos não era a melhor solução para essa discussão.

Abriu os olhos e um brilho maroto surgiu em seu olhar.

Ali na platéia ela era somente Kagome Higurashi, uma mulher comum dividindo apartamento com uma antiga amiga, mas no palco...Ah! Lá ela era uma bailarina maravilhosa e talentosa.

Se aquela garota queria guerra, tinha acabado de conseguir. E ela ia pessoalmente fazer a garota pagar pelo que dissera, _do seu jeito._

- Acho que você precisa ser convencida de que não sou uma qualquer, não é mesmo Sta... - Ela falou.

A loira sorriu cinicamente.

- Meu nome é Alana Yukitaro - Ela completou.

Kagome também sorriu. A víbora loira possuía um nome! Genuíno!

- Então você verá Sta. Yukitaro, que sou boa o suficiente _para alguém como você _em minhas aulas - Kagome falou subindo o palco.

As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram da cara ranzinza de Alana. Bufando a garota subiu ao placo atrás das outras colegas.

Inuyasha observou Kagome colocar as sapatilhas e ligar o som.

As garotas só a observavam, enquanto Alana se ocupava em prestar atenção somente em colocar as suas próprias sapatilhas.

Kagome começou a dançar e fazer movimentos graciosos com o braço.

Inuyasha sorriu.

A garota soube como resolver a situação.

Isso era notável, estava estampado no rosto da loira vendo Kagome se mover rapidamente de um lado para o outro no palco.

Suspirando, Inuyasha relanceou um olhar rápido nas cadeiras da platéia.

Se acomodando do lado da bolsa de Kagome, ele voltou a olhar a garota dançando, mas algo em baixo das coisas de Kagome chamou sua atenção.

Dando uma espiada para ver se ela não estava olhando, pegou o caderno discretamente.

Tinha uma imagem belíssima de uma bailarina dançando na capa.

Curioso ele abriu o caderno e se deparou com os desenhos bem feitos que estavam estampados nas folhas.

Alguns mostravam belas bailarinas em poses típicas de ballet, enquanto outros eram imagens de pessoas que ele não conhecia.

Parou no desenho de uma jovem senhora que sorria amavelmente. Os cabelos volumosos eram curtos e negros, enquanto os olhos expressavam amor, admiração. Uma dedicatória estava escrita no canto da folha '_Nos encontraremos novamente. Sinto sua falta todos os dias'_ .

'Deve ser alguém importante', Inuyasha pensou enquanto admirava o desenho.

Um barulho no palco fez com que ele escondesse o caderno rapidamente e olhasse na direção do mesmo. Kagome sorria amavelmente para uma garota ruiva que havia caído ao chão, estendendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Inuyasha sorriu, diante da cena, quando de repente algo o chamou atenção. O sorriso. Ambos os sorrisos eram idênticos.

Tomou o caderno nas mãos novamente e observou o desenho e novamente olhou para Kagome. Sim, com certeza eram mãe e filha. Era gritante a semelhança.

- Ora, ora, ora - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo - Além de bailarina, você também desenha Higurashi?

Fechando o caderno ele o colocou atrás de si próprio. Seria muito interessante ver a reação da garota quando soubesse que viram seus desenhos. Ótimos, diga-se de passagem.

Sorriu divertido. Paciência era uma virtude, e saber a conseqüência de sua espera fazia Inuyasha sorrir mais abertamente.

Estava criando um divertido passatempo: irritar Kagome.

Cruzou os braços e a fitou parada ao lado do palco observando os movimentos das outras meninas.

Realmente não havia passatempo melhor.

**__________________________**

Kagome aplaudiu quando uma das garotas terminou de realizar a coreografia.

- Está de parabéns, querida! - Ela falou sorrindo.

A garota corou e agradeceu com um movimento de cabeça.

Kagome se aproximou das outras garotas.

- Hoje ficamos por aqui - Ela disse calmamente – Espero vocês na próxima aula. Mudem de roupa lá atrás - Ela completou apontando o corredor atrás do palco.

As garotas assentiram e se dirigiram para onde ela havia apontado.

- Então - Uma voz feminina soou atrás dela - Sabe mesmo dançar!

Kagome virou-se calmamente e fitou a loira a sua frente.

- Sta. Yukitaro, se está a fim de começar uma nova discussão, acho melhor saber que não fui abençoada com a virtude da paciência - Ela falou zombeteira.

Alana fechou a cara e olhou irônica para ela.

- O que vai fazer? - Ela perguntou testando-a - Me bater?

Kagome curvou os lábios em um sorriso ameaçador.

- Jamais pensaria nisso, Sta. Yukitaro - Ela respondeu educadamente, mas o sorriso em seus lábios mostrava claramente o contrário.

Vacilante a garota virou-se e se dirigiu ao corredor atrás do palco. Sorrindo triunfante, Kagome seguiu-a.

- Vocês viram? - Uma das garotas falou empolgada diante do espelho - Ele está mais bonito do que o ano passado!

Kagome sorriu discretamente.

- Se vi? - Uma outra garota falou diante dela - Eu fiz questão de ficar atrás dele enquanto entravamos!

- Ainda acho o Sesshoumaru muito mais atraente - Uma outra falou, fazendo com que as outras garotas olhassem-na incrédulas.

- De quem estão falando? - Kagome perguntou curiosa.

Sabia que fofoca era uma coisa terrível, mas ainda assim ela era uma mulher. E qual mulher nunca ficara curiosa com uma fofoca?

A garota ruiva que estava em frente ao espelho, voltou-se para ela com um sorriso enorme.

- O Sr. Taisho - Ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e piscou. Elas estavam falando do Inuyasha?

Kagome gargalhou.

As garotas se olharam e fitaram Kagome confusas.

- Do que está rindo, Sta. Higurashi? - A ruiva perguntou.

Kagome colocou a mão no peito controlando a gargalhada súbita.

- Fiquei chocada...Só isso! - Ela falou fazendo uma cara nada convincente.

A garota cruzou os braços e a olhou maliciosa.

- Vai me dizer que não o acha nem um pouco atraente! - Ela perguntou.

Kagome corou bruscamente.

- Se você morasse ao lado dele e tivesse que atura-lo todos os dias com certeza não o acharia nem um pouco atraente - Ela falou.

A garota descruzou os braços e sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Você disse que mora ao lado dele? - Ela perguntou encantada.

Kagome lançou um olhar confuso para as garotas em volta dela, que a fitavam maravilhadas. Será que elas haviam ouvido o que ela dissera?

A garota ruiva se aproximou dela e segurou-lhe as mãos pulando de excitação.

- Você está mesmo falando sério? - Ela perguntou encantada - Nos conte tudo!

Ok, provavelmente não haviam ouvido. Kagome suspirou.

Ótimo! Era só o que faltava!

Além de ter que aturar o próprio Inuyasha com seus comentários 'memoráveis', ela ainda tinha de contar com um fã-clube secreto dele?

Revirando os olhos, ela retirou suas mãos das mãos da menina.

- Não há nada para contar - Ela falou dando as costas para as garotas - Ele é um homem normal como todos os outros - Ela comentou, mas suas próprias palavras soaram falsas para seus ouvidos.

As garotas deram de ombros e terminaram de se ajeitar.

Kagome continuou caminhando para fora do corredor, mas ainda pode ouvir um último comentário.

- Viram? - Uma garota comentou vitoriosa - O Sesshoumaru é muito mais interessante!

Kagome sorriu e se dirigiu as suas coisas.

**_________________________**

Inuyasha levantou os olhos e viu Kagome se aproximar.

Ela estava entretida com seus próprios pensamentos e sorria divertida.

- Então - Ele começou a falar tirando-a de seus pensamentos - Gostou das garotas?

Kagome o fitou pela primeira vez desde que ele chegara.

- Claro - Ela falou sorrindo - São uns amores - Ela completou.

Ele sorriu.

- Alana que o diga, não? - Ele comentou irônico.

Ela revirou os olhos e se aproximou dele.

- Ela é tão doce quanto você - Ela retrucou sarcástica.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

- Então ela é um amor de pessoa! - Ele falou.

Kagome revirou os olhos e o encarou divertida.

-Você não faz idéia - Ela retrucou irônica - Eu tive de me controlar para não proferir 'elogios' para ela.

Ele gargalhou. Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados.

- O que foi? - Ele perguntou parando de rir.

Ela sorriu encantada.

- Nunca tinha te visto rir - Ela falou simples.

Ele corou, fazendo ela rir diante do embaraço dele.

Ele pegou o caderno que estava escondendo desde que ela chegara. A risada de Kagome morreu abruptamente.

- O que você está fazendo com isso? - Ela perguntou se aproximando dele e tentando tirar o caderno das mãos dele, em vão.

- Não sabia que você desenhava - Ele comentou sorrindo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Você viu? - Ela perguntou chocada - Todos eles? Todinhos?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e Kagome corou violentamente.

- Fiquei surpreendido quando vi - Ele comentou interessado - Como conseguiu desenhar sem quebrar as garras perfeitas? - Ele perguntou sarcástico - Deve ter sido um desafio e tanto.

Kagome fechou as mãos em punhos, controlando a vontade de bater nele.

- Ah, obrigada, seu jumento! - Ela retrucou furiosa.

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Quero dizer, isso não deve ser tão divertido quanto fazer suas garras.

Ela apontou o indicador para ele, com a unha perfeita reluzindo.

- Não desdenhe até que tenha tentado - Ela fitou-o com sarcasmo.

Ele riu e estendeu o caderno para ela, no qual ela pegou-o prontamente.

- Acredite, _doçura_, eu não vou tentar.

Kagome vacilou. _Doçura_. Ninguém a chamava assim, desde que sua mãe se fora.

Ela arregalou os olhos e o encarou.

-Te vejo depois, Kagome - Ele falou, dando um beijo suave em sua bochecha.

Ela continuou parada, e não se virou para vê-lo sair. Concentrava-se apenas no que ele falara.

_Doçura._

Certo, talvez ele fosse mesmo encantador.

**_______________________**

Kagome entrou no elevador, tentando esquecer a dor insistente em seu pescoço. Ficara muito tempo sem dançar, e agora que havia voltado sentia dores musculares ao final do dia.

Suspirando, ela apertou o botão do seu andar. Não via a hora de entrar no chuveiro e tomar um banho quentinho. Sua pele se arrepiou em antecipação ao banho.

A porta do elevador se abriu, e Kagome se dirigiu até a porta de entrada do apartamento de Sango. Sorrindo ela parou diante da porta e colocou a bolsa no chão, abrindo a porta com a chave em sua mão.

Destrancando a porta ela agradeceu interiormente a chegada ao 'lar'.

Tudo bem... Aquela não era sua casa, mas tinha uma banheira maravilhosa e uma cozinha recheada de comida. O que mais ela podia querer?

Cantarolando uma música qualquer, ela começou a encher a banheira.

Sango havia viajado para Kyoto logo pela manhã, deixando o apartamento inteiro para Kagome realizar aquilo que quisesse.

Despiu-se e fechou a torneira, sorrindo alegremente enquanto adentrava na banheira.

Suspirou e começou a se ensaboar e encher a banheira de sais de banho.

Ajeitou-se na banheira e deitou a cabeça no encosto, fechando os olhos.

Estava quase cochilando, quando se lembrou que havia esquecido a bolsa com todas suas coisas na porta, lá fora.

Praguejando baixinho, ela saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha.

Sem problemas.

Ela iria até a porta, pegava a bolsa e retornava para a banheira. Era um plano perfeito.

Seguiu pelo corredor do apartamento, abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para fora. O hall se encontrava escuro e vazio.

Perfeito!

Kagome saiu e buscou com os olhos a bolsa. Ela tinha que estar em algum lugar por ali. Não iria acender aquela luz de jeito nenhum!

Isso só chamaria a atenção, e essa era a última coisa que ela queria vestida com aquela toalha.

Seus olhos encontraram um objeto preto reluzente ao lado do vaso de flores.

Sorriu e com cautela foi até a bolsa e a pegou.

Ainda sorrindo ela virou-se para voltar ao apartamento, mas escorregou ao pisar em uma pequena quantidade de água que vasou do pote de água da planta.

A toalha que estivera segurando com força junto do corpo, caiu a deixando nua no escuro.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Estava nua e espatifada bem na frente da porta de Inuyasha.

Por que de todas as garotas desse mundo inteiro ela era a única com tamanho azar?

Colocando-se de joelhos ela começou a tatear o chão a procura da tolha fugitiva. Ok, talvez ela tivesse que acender a luz afinal. _Merda._

Um barulho veio do apartamento de Inuyasha e Kagome congelou a onde estava.

- Volto depois, querida. Comporte-se - Uma voz se fez ouvir dentro do apartamento.

Kagome congelou ainda mais ao se dar conta de quem era a voz: Inuyasha.

Um barulho na porta avisou Kagome que ela estava preste a ser descoberta nua no hall, por ninguém menos que Inuyasha.

Buscou com as mãos a toalha e sentiu algo felpudo roçar em sua mão.

Dando graças aos céus ela puxou a toalha, mas a porta dele já tinha sido aberta.

Kagome ficou em pé e colocou a toalha desajeitadamente em frente ao corpo, encostando-se na parede atrás de si, para que ele não pudesse ver a parte traseira dela.

Inuyasha piscou e congelou no lugar, suas mãos tateando o interruptor ao lado da porta para acender a luz, para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

A luz acendeu e Kagome corou violentamente, ao ver Inuyasha fechar a porta atrás de si observando ela dos pés a cabeça.

- Resolveu fazer um passeio nua pelo hall, Kagome? - Ele perguntou zombeteiro, ao vê-la encostar na parede ainda mais e tentar ajeitar a toalha na frente do corpo.

- Eu esqueci minha bolsa aqui fora - Ela retrucou entre dentes - Será que pode me poupar dos seus comentários?

Ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se na porta de seu apartamento.

- Precisa de ajuda? - Ele perguntou relanceando um olhar para a tolha torta.

Kagome segurou a toalha ainda mais contra o corpo.

- Nem morta!

Mas ela se encontrava em um dilema bastante interessante. A bolsa estava do lado dele e ela estava prensada contra a parede utilizando as duas mãos para segurar a toalha _na frente_ do corpo.

Se tirasse uma das mãos a tolha voltaria a cair no chão.

Fechou os olhos e praguejou baixinho.

Inuyasha riu e pegou a bolsa aos seus pés.

- Sabe - Ele começou - Quando eu sugeri que você parecia com uma _stripper_ com essas garras, eu jamais pensei que seu show fosse para os vizinhos em pleno hall - Ele zombou vendo a cara dela ficar corada mais ainda - Se eu soubesse disso, já teria acampado aqui no hall esperando o próximo show.

Kagome ameaçou levantar as mãos para lhe dar uma surra e dizer umas poucas e boas, mas a toalha se moveu ligeiramente para baixo.

Se controlando, rapidamente ela puxou a toalha para cima.

- Sabe, você poderia calar a boca e ir embora daqui - Ela falou - Isso me ajudaria bastante!

Ele riu incrédulo.

- E perder esse show? De jeito nenhum! - Ele retrucou cruzando os braços com sua bolsa em mãos.

- INUYASHA! - Kagome berrou - Eu realmente quero voltar para o meu banho.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Fique a vontade - Ele disse.

Ele a viu abaixar a cabeça e se prensar ainda mais contra a parede.

Suspirando, ele se deu por vencido. Não podia deixá-la ali por muito mais tempo, por mais que a idéia lhe parecesse tentadora.

Tirou o sobretudo negro e deu a ela.

Ela prensou a tolha no corpo com os cotovelos e pegou o sobretudo.

Ele virou-se de costa para ela.

- Vista ele.

Kagome piscou algumas vezes, confusa. Observou as costas bem feitas dele.

Ele tinha ombros largos bem feitos.

Ela tinha uma queda imensa por ombros largos.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tirando aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

Existia coisa mais patética do que você ficar prensada nua contra uma parede, com uma toalha na frente do corpo ameaçando a desabar a qualquer minuto e ficar admirando os ombros largos do seu vizinho?

- Como sei que você não vai olhar? - Ela perguntou tentando não olhar para as costas dele.

- Porque se eu quisesse olhar iria até ai e puxaria essa toalha - Ele respondeu simples - Agora vista esse sobretudo.

Kagome sorriu e virou-se de costas deixando a toalha cair finalmente ao chão.

Colocou o sobretudo e o abotoou. Abaixou e recolheu a toalha do chão.

- Obrigada - Ela se aproximou dele e o fez virar-se.

Ele observou o sobretudo negro firmemente abotoado sobre o corpo dela e suspirou.

- De nada - Ele falou sorrindo entregando a bolsa preta a ela.

Kagome pegou a bolsa e sorriu.

-Te entrego ele depois.

E sem se virar, ela entrou no apartamento.

**__________________________**

Kagome passou os dedos delicadamente pelo pequeno brinco em sua mão.

Havia pegado um afeto incrível pela jóia delicada. Algo nela passava um sentimento estranho a ela.

Solidão.

Suspirou e afundou um pouco mais a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

Desde que Sango viajara, ela começou a se sentir solitária naquele apartamento, talvez por isso tivesse pegado um carinho pela jóia.

E talvez fosse também por esse motivo que sentia o sentimento de solidão apossar-se daquele brinco mínimo. Sorriu ironicamente.

Uma criança não tinha como se sentir solitária... Tinha?

Virou-se de lado e pousou o brinco delicadamente em sua cabiceira.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do incidente no hall. Sorriu divertida.

Apesar de tudo o que passara, tinha que admitir que realmente fora engraçado.

E melhor ainda foi ver a cara de espanto de Inuyasha ao vê-la tentando se enrolar na toalha sumária.

Riu ao recorda-se da cara dele.

Abriu os olhos de supetão, o riso morrendo em seus lábios. As palavras que ele dissera a alguém dentro do apartamento retumbou na cabeça dela.

_Volto depois, querida. Comporte-se._

Não tinha dado a mínima para essa frase àquela hora no hall.

Estava ocupada demais procurando a toalha para dar bola para aquilo, mas agora que estava ali...

Aquela frase...

Arregalou os olhos.

_Comporte-se._

Olhou para o brinco dourado que reluzia sob a luz da lua que adentrava a janela.

Não podia ser! Inuyasha... Com uma... Criança dentro de casa?

Inuyasha e criança não faziam sentido algum juntos na mesma frase.

Isso devia ser coisa da mente dela, ou assim ela queria acreditar.

Sentou-se na cama pegando novamente a jóia. Seu cérebro tentando juntar os fatos. Apertou a jóia na palma da mão e sorriu por fim.

Sabia de quem era a jóia e quem era a criança.

A única coisa que não sabia era o por que de todo aquele mistério.

Saindo da cama ela calçou um chinelo e pegou o sobretudo no cabideiro do quarto.

Vestida com uma camisola rosa com estrelas prateadas, ela saiu do apartamento segurando em uma mão o brinco e no outro o sobretudo.

Já era hora de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Bateu na porta de Inuyasha e sorriu ao vê-lo atender.

Ele olhou para ela e desceu os olhos para a camisola rosa que ia até os joelhos, moldando o corpo bem feito dela.

- Veio dar um show de _strip-tease_ particular? - Ele perguntou divertido.

Ela sorriu irônica e estendeu o sobretudo para ele.

- Na verdade - Ela falou mostrando o brinco em suas mãos - Acho que tenho algo que lhe pertence.

Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o brinco reluzir na mão de unhas perfeitas dela.

- Acho melhor entrar.

Assentindo ela entrou no apartamento.

___________________________________

_Mais um capítulo de DT! ;)_

_Espero que estejam gostando, e que comentem!_

_reviews, reviews, reviews! rs_

_Enfim, perdão pela demora, estive sem net e ela voltou hoje_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

_**Bibi:** Que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando! Não me abandone agora! rs beijo._

_**Krol-chan:** Ui, que bom que está gostando! Continua acompanhando e deixando reviews, ok? Beijos!_

_**Agome chan:** Uma seguidora de Magia às Avessas! rsrs. Então, essa fic estava em hiatus e decidi continua-la, assim como Magia às Avessas. Porém, ainda preciso trabalhar os capítulos de MAA, pois tem detalhes mais complexos do que esta ;) Mas continue acompanhando e deixando reviews, ok? Beijos!_

_**LilyMione-chan:** Você gostou das 'garras de leoa' então? rsrs. Quando eu escrevi eu estava brava com o meu namorado (agora, já ex), porque ele havia dito que minhas unhas eram capazes de ferir alguém. Como toda boa mulher, fiquei revoltada e respondi poucas e boas. Mas, o que me inspira mesmo a fazer as respostas do Inu para a Kag e vice-versa, é o fato de que tiradas irônicas/sarcásticas/humorísticas, são completamente aceitas aqui. A-d-o-r-o! Continue acompanhando, ok flor? Beijo!_

_Espero reviews! \o/_

_Uhul! rs_

_Ja ne_

_Loba ;]  
_


	4. Revelando Segredos

**Destino Traçado**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Revelando segredos**

Kagome estava sentada confortavelmente no imenso sofá da sala dele, observando discretamente os olhos dourados maravilhosos do homem a sua frente.

O brinco dourado que antes se encontrava em suas mãos, estava cuidadosamente posicionado ao lado do abajur. Parecia reluzir igual aos olhos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu e se levantou.

- Muito perceptiva Kagome – Ele falou, o sorriso em um leve tom de ironia sagaz – Demorou quanto tempo para assimilar os fatos? Sango mora ao lado há anos, e tudo que percebeu é que nunca trago mulheres para dentro de casa.

Kagome deu uma risada, de repente curiosa com a vida do homem à frente dela.

Então ela estava certa, havia um segredo ali.

O _segredo _da vida dele.

- Sango nunca foi perceptiva – Ela falou calmamente, os dedos delicados brincando com a borda de uma almofada do sofá – Uma vez comecei a namorar escondido um primo meu. Minha mãe levou algumas semanas para descobrir, enquanto Sango descobriu meses depois quando eu já tinha acabado o relacionamento. Ela nunca se prendeu a detalhes.

Inuyasha riu.

- Você não quer ouvir toda a história, quer? - Ele perguntou, virando-se de costas para ela e indo até o pequeno bar para pegar uma bebida.

Kagome levantou os olhos e fitou as costas dele, puxando a almofada que estava brincando para o colo e abraçando-a.

- Eu gostaria de saber a verdade, Inuyasha - Ela murmurou baixinho – Eu realmente fiquei curiosa.

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, concentrando-se em encher um copo com whisky.

- O que me faz confiar em você? - Ele perguntou, levantando a cabeça e olhando-a inseguro.

Kagome apertou os lábios, depois sorriu compreensiva.

- Eu sei que não é possível confiar nas pessoas - Ela falou com o olhar fixo no dele - Mas eu gostaria que confiasse em mim.

Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou, ainda incerto.

Ela suspirou.

- Confie em mim, Inuyasha - Ela murmurou novamente para ele.

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante.

_Confiar._

A única mulher em que confiara, havia traído-o e deixado amargas lembranças. Não queria sentir tudo aquilo de novo.

Abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos belíssimos da garota a sua frente. Ele não sabia por que, mas algo dizia que ele podia confiar nela...Sem restrições. E aprendera há muito tempo a confiar em seus instintos.

Kagome ainda o fitava calada, o que era muito incomum.

Ela suspirou, ele não iria contar.

Estava preste a se levantar quando o ouviu começar a falar, o olhar perdido em algum ponto na janela, nas mãos repousava o copo com a bebida.

- Há 3 anos atrás eu conheci uma garota - Ele sorriu ironicamente - Ela era muitíssimo parecida com você.

Kagome ficou muda. Ele voltou os olhos para ela.

- Eu a amava, e ela mostrava me amar também. O problema era que ela era uma aluna da Tendai, estava no último ano e estava cursando dança, sonhava em ser bailarina - Ele parou e suspirou - Mesmo estando no último ano, ela não deixava de ser uma aluna. Nosso relacionamento era proibido e anti-ético - Ele riu antes de continuar – Eu a amava demais para me importar com isso, e me arrisquei em um relacionamento proibido.

Kagome fixou os olhos nele.

- Qual era o nome dela? - Ela perguntou vacilante.

Ele apertou os lábios e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

- O nome dela era Kikyou Aikutano.

Kagome assentiu e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Era um verdadeiro conto de fadas - Ele falou com ironia - Até que eu descobri que ela estava grávida. Ela ficou desesperada, não queria o bebê de jeito nenhum, não queria deixar com que aquela criança interferisse nos seus planos.

Kagome arregalou os olhos incrédulos.

- Ela não pensou em... - Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, mas ele pareceu compreender.

- Sim, ela queria abortar. Mas não o fez. Tive que fazer tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para impedir tal loucura - Ele sorriu - Quando Yumi nasceu ela não queria sequer saber dela.

Kagome sorriu.

_Yumi._

Então esse era o nome da pequena. Inuyasha continuou.

- Kikyou recusava-se a ter contato com ela, e pouco tempo depois desapareceu no mundo, deixando a nós para trás - Ele fechou o semblante - Foi quando eu percebi que ela amava demais ser bailarina, para poder amar qualquer outra pessoa, isso incluem a mim e a própria filha.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não acredito que ela tenha abandonado a própria filha! - Ela falou perplexa.

Ele sorriu debochado.

- Pois acredite - Ele falou - Ela fugiu com um sujeito chamado Naraku, ele era um velho conhecido dela - Ele comentou irônico - Mas, sabe...tem uma parte realmente boa nisso tudo - Ele falou de repente.

Kagome piscou. Uma parte boa?

Ele sorriu diante da confusão dela.

- Kikyou não sabe a preciosidade que deixou para trás - Ele falou com os olhos brilhantes - Nossa filha é uma garotinha maravilhosa!

Kagome sorriu carinhosa.

Ele amava a filha, isso estava estampado nos olhos dele. E isso era a única coisa que importava afinal.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

- Venha! - Ele chamou-a fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para que ela o seguisse - Quero te mostrar minha _princesinha_.

Kagome sorriu e levantou-se também e o seguiu. Caminharam silenciosamente no corredor e entraram em um quarto pintado em um delicado rosa claro.

Uma menininha de longos cabelos negros dormia serenamente na cama ao lado da janela. Estava tão encantada admirando a garotinha, que levou um susto ao sentir ele lhe envolver a sua mão com a dele própria.

Ele sorriu ternamente para ela.

- Ontem ela resolveu brincar que era uma pintora famosa - Ele comentou sorrindo orgulhoso - Começou a desenhar e não parava de jeito nenhum, só que ela não achava que seus desenhos eram 'grandes' o suficiente - Ele riu baixinho - Então ela resolveu estender a criatividade dela para algo bem mais...Amplo -Ele apontou a parede ao lado do armário.

Kagome seguiu com os olhos na direção que ele apontava e sorriu deliciada. A parede estava inteira coberta de desenhos feitos com _crayons._

Ela riu ao ver aquilo, sendo observada por Inuyasha. O riso dela era tão cativante quanto o de Yumi.

Ele puxou ela pela mão até a cama onde a menina estava deitada.

- Nós vamos acordá-la - Kagome sussurrou alertando-o.

Ele sorriu, o jeito cativante sendo percebido por ela.

- Não, não vamos! Ela dorme feita uma pedra! - Ele falou fazendo uma careta que fez ela rir.

Kagome sentou-se na borda da cama e deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros sedosos da menina. Aquele mesmo sentimento de solidão se apossou dela.

Ajeitou os cabelos dela atrás da orelha e olhou séria para Inuyasha.

- Pode parecer loucura minha, mas eu não acho que ela esteja feliz.

Ele franziu a testa, em um sinal claro de confusão. Sua menina era extremamente feliz, sempre falante e extrovertida, esbanjando criatividade em cada poro de seu pequeno corpo.

Ela sorriu e continuou a acariciar os cabelos da menina.

- Quando eu era pequena, morava com a minha família em um templo antigo - Ela calmamente - Eu os amava, mas não me sentia feliz...Faltava algo.

Ela deslizou mais uma vez a mão pelos cabelos da menina e sorriu carinhosamente.

- Foi quando conheci Sango - Ela abriu o sorriso ainda mais - Ela me mostrou a dança e me fez ver o que faltava pra mim.

Ela fitou-o.

- Amigos - Ela falou simplesmente.

Inuyasha observou a filha. Ela era uma garotinha super extrovertida e adorava passar horas a fio brincando com ele ou simplesmente em sua companhia.

Ele vacilou por um momento. Mas, e quando ele não estava?

Será que ela era a mesma garotinha cheia de energia que era quando ele não estava por perto? Não que ela ficasse sozinha, de jeito nenhum.

Ela tinha a Sra. Tsubame, que tomava conta da pequena e da casa. Mas, talvez não fosse a mesma coisa. Olhou para Kagome e sorriu.

Talvez ela tivesse razão.

- O que acha que eu devo fazer? - Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Quantas pessoas sabem que você tem uma filha? - Ela perguntou.

- Miroku, a Sra. Tsubame e...Meu irmão, Sesshoumaru - Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta ao falar o nome do irmão.

Já tinha ouvido falar de Sesshoumaru Taisho, ele também era o dono da Tendai juntamente com Inuyasha. Pela cara que ele fez ao falar do irmão, provavelmente eles não se davam muito bem.

- Por que você não a leva a faculdade com você? - Kagome sugeriu tendo uma idéia.

Ele viu ela arregalar os olhos e sorrir.

- No que está pensando? - Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela sorriu mais largamente.

- Leve-a com você para a faculdade - Ela sugeriu esperançosa - Eu posso falar que é uma sobrinha minha que está passando um tempo comigo em Tokyo. Posso tomar conta dela quando não tenho aulas, enquanto você trabalha.

Ele sorriu debochado.

- Você não sabe nem mesmo tomar conta da sua toalha, imagine da minha filha - Ele comentou divertido.

Ela olhou-o zangada.

- Você não perdoa uma, não é mesmo? - Ela perguntou irônica.

Ele riu.

- Como você ousou pensar que eu esqueceria a cena que presenciei hoje no corredor? - Ele perguntou fazendo uma cara indignada.

Ela riu da cara que ele fez.

- Pelo menos você foi um cavalheiro - Ela falou.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Eu não fui um cavalheiro ao todo - Ele falou e a viu arregalar os olhos - Eu dei uma pequena olhadinha - Ele comentou - E diga se de passagem... - Ele chegou perto dela - Uau!

Kagome arregalou os olhos e corou violentamente. Ele riu e a puxou para fora do quarto.

- Você é um idiota, Inuyasha! - Ela resmungou cruzando os braços.

Ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Lindo, maravilhoso, charmoso, sensual e outras coisas mais também - Ele falou.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E modesto com certeza não está presente nessa lista, não é mesmo? - Ela suspirou - Deve ser por isso que seu fã-clube faz questão de idolatrá-lo tanto.

Ele parou e olhou para ela confuso.

- Como é? - Ele segurou-a pelo braço - Você falou fã-clube? - Ele deu um sorriso - Eu tenho um fã-clube?

Kagome sorriu debochada.

- Oh, é só um monte de garotas com os hormônios em alta que acreditam que você seja o príncipe das vidas delas - Ela riu - Eu só não sei a onde elas viram tudo isso.

Ele olhou-a zangado.

- Você realmente consegue cortar o barato dos outros - Ele resmungou.

Ela sorriu para ele docemente.

- A vingança é deliciosa, não é mesmo? - Ela falou rindo em seguida.

Ele revirou os olhos e resmungou um 'Feh!'.

Ela se aproximou da porta e a abriu.

- Leve Yumi amanhã na faculdade - Ela falou ainda sorrindo - Gostaria de que pudéssemos ser amigas - Ela falou e saiu murmurando um 'boa noite'.

Ele fechou a porta e sorriu ao ver o brinco ao lado do abajur.

- Minha garotinha tem muita sorte - Ele sussurrou baixinho.

**____________________________**

Inuyasha abriu a porta do auditório e a música alta se fez ouvir.

Revirando os olhos, ele adentrou o recinto. Estava passando tempo demais naquele auditório, para alguém que nem mesmo suportava dança.

Miroku fizera questão de comentar isso.

Caminhou até Kagome que dançava distraída no palco. A música era tão alta que ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela não o notara.

Ela deu mais alguns movimentos pelo palco e parou juntamente com a música que se finalizava. Ela caminhou até o rádio e o desligou, tirando as sapatilhas em seguida.

Ele sorriu.

- Bom dia, Kagome - Ele falou.

Ela levantou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo? - Ela perguntou - Seu fã-clube só chega mais tarde -Ela comentou irônica.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Também estou feliz em te ver, Kagome.

Ela suspirou e desceu do palco, parando ao lado dele.

- Então - Ela começou - Veio me pedir desculpas?

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

- Pedir desculpas?

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para ele reprovadora.

- Francamente, Inuyasha! - Ela ralhou - Não acredito que já tenha se esquecido do comentário memorável que fez a respeito do meu incidente ontem!

Ele olhou para ela indignado.

- E o comentário que você fez sobre a minha pessoa, não conta?

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Não! - Ela sorriu debochada - Eu falei apenas a verdade!

Ele a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Papai! - Uma voz infantil soou, no corredor.

Voltando-se, Inuyasha sorriu para Yumi, que se aproximava correndo.

Nos braços, a garotinha carregava Baby Fifi, sua boneca preferida.

- Já acordei - Ela anunciou, com um largo sorriso.

- Oh, isso deu para perceber - Inuyasha tomou-a nos braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos negros.

Como resposta, ela o beijou carinhosamente, na face. Então com uma curiosidade nos olhos violeta brilhantes, apontou para Kagome, enquanto perguntava:

- Esta é...?

- A Sta. Kagome Higurashi, querida - Inuyasha completou, colocando a menina delicadamente no chão.

Abaixando-se, para ficar na mesma altura que Yumi, Kagome estendeu a mão.

- Como vai, princesinha? Você tem um lindo nome, sabia?

- Você acha? - Yumi perguntou, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Sim - Kagome respondeu, com um sorriso - Yumi é um dos meus nomes favoritos.

A garotinha sorriu extasiada.

- Kagome também é muito bonito - Ela comentou, sorrindo mais ainda.

Inuyasha olhou elas começarem a conversar animadamente. Kagome havia conquistado Yumi, em um piscar de olhos.

Sabia que a filha não fazia amizade facilmente.

Prova viva disso era o fato de ela ter levado alguns meses para se acostumar totalmente com Miroku.

Ele riu baixinho. Tratando-se de Miroku, era uma coisa...Previsível.

Poucas pessoas conseguiam despertar-lhe tanta simpatia, como Kagome acabava de fazer.

- E a outra, papai? - Yumi perguntou, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos.

Inuyasha olhou confuso para a menina.

- O que disse, querida?

- Cadê a outra moça?

- Que outra moça, querida? - Ele perguntou, sem entender.

Ela revirou os olhos, imitando o pai.

- A _dor-de-cabeça_, oras - Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, a garotinha acrescentou - Aquela que você falou que era muito chata, e que ficaria no lugar de uma mulher...Uma _dor-de-cabeça_.

Kagome cruzou os braços e olhou inquiridora para Inuyasha. Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam entre a raiva e o divertimento.

-Já chega, filhinha - Ele falou, embaraçado.

Mas a verdade já tinha vindo à tona.

- Que bela opinião você faz ao meu respeito, seu... - Kagome mordeu a língua antes que falasse alguma besteira na frente da menina.

- Eu... - Inuyasha tentou se defender, mas já era tarde.

Yumi olhou para Kagome e se aproximou da garota.

- Ela é muito bonita, papai - A garotinha falou pegando a mão que Kagome estendia - Ela pode dormir em casa hoje?

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. A pergunta inocente de Yumi havia deixado ambos embaraçados. Inuyasha abriu a boca e fechou, sem emitir som algum.

Kagome balançou a cabeça e se agachou para ficar na altura da menina.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia, princesinha - Ela falou carinhosa - Mas moro ao lado de sua casa, pode me visitar sempre que quiser.

A menina emitiu um gritinho extasiado e abraçou a garota.

Inuyasha observou a cena. Nunca achou que as duas se dariam tão bem assim.

Talvez ela sentisse falta de uma presença feminina na casa... Uma mãe.

Yumi desvencilhou-se da garota e seus olhos se fixaram nas sapatilhas de Kagome, guardadas em um canto. Sorriu e correu até elas.

Inuyasha aproveitou que a filha tinha saído e se aproximou de Kagome.

- Sinto muito pelo que disse ao seu respeito - Ele falou baixinho.

Kagome fitou os olhos dele e sorriu divertida.

- Sabe - Ela começou - Foi divertido ver você ficar embaraçado.

Ele a olhou, zangado. Kagome riu da cara dele.

Ele a viu fechar os olhos enquanto ria.

- Sabe você interpreta uma cara zangada muito bem - Ele falou brincando.

Ela parou de rir e o olhou indignada.

- Mas eu estava brava! - Ela retrucou - E sou uma péssima atriz.

- Quem é péssima atriz? - Uma voz soou atrás deles.

Kagome virou-se e viu Miroku se aproximar com alguns papéis na mão.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu sou uma péssima atriz, Miroku - Ela respondeu, cortando a parte das revelações de Yumi.

Inuyasha entrou na dela.

- Mas ela continua mentindo bem demais - Ele falou aproveitando a presença de Miroku para irritar um pouco mais ela.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Miroku parou ao lado deles, ignorando a presença de Yumi, uma vez que Inuyasha já havia contado a história inteira para ele no dia anterior, os olhos reluzindo.

- Participei do clube de teatro da Tendai - Ele comentou orgulhoso - Até hoje falam do meu Júlio César. Tenho certeza de que ninguém jamais interpretou a cena I do Terceiro Ato com mais dedicação.

Inuyasha lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.

- Pensei que Júlio César estivesse morto nessa cena.

Miroku deu um sorriso cínico.

- Sim, mas a minha toga se rasgou quando eu caí e precisei ficar deitado no palco meia hora com o _peru _de fora - Ele parou por um minuto com o sorriso orgulhoso - Mesmo assim, não movi sequer um músculo. Foi brilhante, acredite.

Inuyasha encolheu-se.

- É uma pena eu ter perdido essa - Ele comentou, enquanto Kagome ria.

Miroku sorriu.

- Se quiser posso interpretar a cena agora mesmo - Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso, e se aproximou de Kagome - A Sta. Kagome poderia me ajudar.

Kagome parou de rir ao sentir sua parte traseira ser acariciada.

- Ora, seu HENTAI! - Ela resmungou, descendo o braço nele.

Inuyasha encostou-se na parede e reparou na cena que se passava diante dos seus olhos. Yumi brincando com as sapatilhas delicadas, enquanto Kagome brigava com Miroku.

Sempre havia vivido nas sombras de outras pessoas, isso incluía Kikyou também.

Sorriu, sua vida finalmente estava criando cores.

_________________________________

_Olá, minna-chan!_

_Mais um capítulo para vocês. =)_

_Sobre meu feriado tudo o que eu tenho a dizer é:_

_MINHAS COSTAS ARDEM!_

_Kagome está ficando um pouco mais agresiva e com língua afiada, repararam?_

_Acho que a presenta de Inu-chan é contagiante,,,em todos os aspectos._

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando a fic._

_Me perguntaram se eu iria fazer SesshxRin. _

_Bem, na fic original, eu não ia fazer sobre esse casal, uma vez que eu acho super difícil escrever sobre a figura complexa que Sesshoumaru é._

_Mas, nessa repostagem, eu mudei de idéia. Vou fazer sobre o casal sim, porém ainda sem uma idéia preparada._

_Mas ela vai aparecer, fiquem tranquilos ;]_

_Respondendo as reviews:_

_**Agome chan: **__Minha adorada seguidora fiel de MAA (rsrs), nosso querido Inuzinho temu m segredo, mas a pregunta que realmente não quer calar é a seguinte: Por que isso deve ser um segredo? ;] Vou retomar MAA um dia, por enquanto pretendo somente terminar DT e assim que isso acontecer eu me dedico a MAA. Por isso continue acompañando e deixando reviews ;D_

_**LilyMione-chan: **__Uhum, está bem diferente da edição original realmente. Eu escrevi a muito tempo a fic, então foi natural que eu tivesse outras ideáis e outro conceito sobre como escrever uma fic. Por isso, não posso garantir que DT vai seguir a mesma base dos meus planos originais. Mas prometo muito romance e boas risadas! Amo saber que você está acompañando e gostando! ;*_

_**Meyllin: **__Bom saber que você está gostando *-* Continue acompañando e deixando reviews, ok?_

_**Danda jabur:**__I__nuyasha e Kagome prometem ainda boas risadas e ótimas tiradas! Continue acompanhando ;]_

_**Taisho Girl 2: **__Você vai descobrir tudo isso acompanhando a fic ;D continue comigo! ;*_

_Ja ne,_

_Loba_


	5. Pedidos

**Destino Traçado**

**Capítulo 5**

**Pedidos**

"_K-chan? Sou eu, Sango!_

_Acabei de resolver meus problemas por aqui, então estou voltando, está bem?_

_Já falei com Inuyasha, mas ainda não comemore!_

_Estou de férias por quatro semanas._

_Adivinhe quem será minha substituta?_

_Beijos"._

Kagome parou a fita da secretária eletrônica e suspirou.

Seu plano de voltar para casa indo por água a baixo.

Sango precisava dela, de novo.

Bufando, ela levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em direção a porta. Por que sempre era a última a saber das coisas por ali?

Parou na frente da porta da casa vizinha e bateu. Cruzou os braços e esperou que abrissem a porta.

Inuyasha abriu a porta e fixou os límpidos olhos dourados nos dela.

- Veio fazer uma visita, princesa? - Ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Inuyasha - Ela falou - Preciso falar com você.

Ele suspirou.

- Sango já te contou, não é mesmo? - Ele perguntou dando passagem para ela entrar.

Ela sorriu.

- Está ficando esperto, não é mesmo _Inuzinho_? - Ela falou irônica.

Ele a olhou zangado ao ouvir o apelido.

- Vou fingir que não escutei seu comentário - Ele murmurou fechando a porta.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Que seja - Ela falou - Agora me conte sobre essas férias da Sango. Se eu me recordo bem, o plano era substituí-la enquanto ela resolvia os problemas dela em Kyoto.

Ele sentou no sofá e a fitou.

- Pretende ficar em pé? - Ele perguntou, apontando o sofá.

- Não - Ela respondeu, sentando no sofá.

-Bem - Ele começou - Ela me falou que estava voltando, e eu achei que ela merecia umas férias.

Ela o olhou, zangada.

- E daí? Eu acho que você merece uns socos, mas nem por isso eu vou e o soco! – Ela cruzou os braços, em um sinal claro de aborrecimento - E por acaso passou, por sua cabeça oca que eu poderia ter outros planos?

Ele sorriu inocente, porém os olhos brilhavam em puro deboche.

- Ora, Kagome, você jamais deixaria Sango na mão, não é mesmo?

Ela revirou os olhos, tentando controlar a vontade assassina de esganá-lo.

- Ao menos uma vez na vida use essa sua cabeça, e tente entender o que eu vou falar...EU TENHO UMA VIDA! - Ela resmungou olhando furiosa para ele.

Ele se recostou no sofá e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Qual é o grande problema em ficar trabalhando mais quatro semanas na Tendai? - Ele perguntou debochado - Não há nenhum louco o bastante esperando você voltar para casa, pode apostar nisso.

Ela descruzou um dos braços, e apontou o dedo delicado para ele.

- Só porque você é um imbecil, não pense que todos são iguais a você - Ela retrucou, levantando-se.

Ele riu zombeteiro.

- Alguma vez já passou pela sua cabecinha o fato de eu, sei lá, talvez, ser o _seu _chefe? - Ele perguntou também se colocando em pé.

Ela sorriu irônica.

- Você é o chefe _da Sango_ - Ela falou dando as costas e caminhando até a porta, os belos cabelos negros balançando-se conforme seu andar - Mas para mim você _continua_ sendo um _imbecil_.

- Bom, pelo menos não brinco de stripper em pleno corredor - Ele resmungou, os olhos fixos nos quadris dela, como hipnotizado pela visão a sua frente.

Kagome apertou a maçaneta da porta entre os dedos.

- Ah, me poupe Inuyasha!

Aquele idiota conseguia tira-la do sério.

Bufando, ela abriu a porta e sem dizer uma palavra, foi embora.

_______________________________

- Eu não posso acreditar que você brigou com ele de novo! - Sango exclamou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Kagome.

Ela havia chegado ontem à noite, e fizera Kagome contar tudo o que acontecera em quanto estivera fora.

Não que tivesse acontecido muita coisa, mas o fato de a história se resumir a ela e ao Inuyasha, bem, era incrível que ainda continuassem vivos.

Kagome revirou os olhos ao se lembrar da 'pequena' discussão.

- Eu não consegui evitar - Ela falou, apertando a alça da bolsa entre os dedos - - Ele é um completo idiota!

Sango sorriu divertida.

- Achei que tivesse dito que ele era um imbecil.

- Oh, mas ele é! - Ela corrigiu - Um grande prepotente, arrogante, mal-humorado, imbecil e idiota.

Sango riu alto.

- Admita, K-chan, você gosta dele - Ela comentou rindo.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? - Ela resmungou - Somente uma idiota iria gostar daquele idiota Neanderthal.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha.

- De um o que?

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Você sabe...Um bárbaro. Um homem rude, cruel e socialmente inaceitável.

- Sinceramente, Kagome, às vezes seu vocabulário me assusta - Sango comentou entrando na faculdade com ela.

Kagome suspirou. Mais quatro semanas trabalhando com Inuyasha.

Sinceramente, por que as coisas tinham que dar sempre tão errado para ela?

- Bom dia, Sangozinha - Uma voz chamou sua atenção.

Sango bufou e resmungou entre dentes, sem olhar para a pessoa.

- É Suzomi, Miroku.

Ele riu e se aproximou dela.

-Também senti saudades, querida - Ele falou, passando o braço pelos ombros dela – Não deveria estar em algum outro lugar, de férias?

- Se você quer continuar com todos os seus dentes na boca, tire já a sua mão daí - Sango replicou quando sentiu a mão de Miroku descer por suas costas.

Ele sorriu inocente e retirou a mão.

- Eu não ia fazer nada, Sangozinha - Ele falou, ignorando o olhar furioso que ela dirigia a ele.

- Eu vim acertar as coisas com Inuyasha e tão logo eu faça isso, estarei indo para casa descansar – Ela olhou irritada para ele – E bem longe de você!

Kagome riu baixinho.

- Por acaso você viu Inuyasha, Miroku? - Ela perguntou tentando amenizar o clima.

Ele apontou a sala perto deles.

- Está lá com Sesshoumaru-sama desde que chegou.

Sango parou abruptamente, a irritação desaparecendo instantaneamente.

- Sesshoumaru-sama está de volta? - Ela perguntou receosa.

Miroku assentiu e fez uma careta.

- E está implicando com Inuyasha desde que chegaram...Espero que Tendai não venha abaixo com a discussão desses dois.

- Espero que o apartamento não venha abaixo com a discussão desses dois...Quero continuar morando lá por um bom tempo - Sango falou baixinho.

Kagome sorriu divertida.

- Ora, eles não devem brigar tanto assim - Ela comentou batendo na porta da sala onde eles estavam.

Miroku relanceou um olhar para Sango.

- Você não faz idéia - Ele sussurrou, saindo de perto juntamente com Sango.

Kagome revirou os olhos e entrou na sala. Inuyasha estava jogado na cadeira e olhava emburrado para a janela, numa pose típica de criança contrariada.

Outro homem extremamente parecido com Inuyasha se encontrava no recinto.

Os cabelos prateados um pouco mais longos estavam soltos e pendiam nos ombros largos encobertos pelo blazer preto que ele usava. Seus olhos frios observando cada movimento que dava. Era alto e forte, e os olhos eram de um dourado maravilhoso.

- Com licença, Inuyasha - Kagome falou se aproximando da mesa.

Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou para ela, um entusiasmo nascendo em seus olhos.

- Ora, como vai a minha stripper favorita? - Ele comentou malicioso.

Kagome olhou furiosa para ele, mandando a educação às favas.

- Com certeza melhor do que você, idiota - Ela resmungou.

Inuyasha sorriu e apontou o homem ao seu lado.

- Creio que não conhece meu irmão Sesshoumaru, não é mesmo princesa?

Kagome olhou para o homem e sorriu gentil.

- Desculpe minha falta de modos - Ela falou estendendo a mão - Sou Kagome Higurashi, substituta de Sango.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Entendo completamente sua falta de modos, qualquer um se esquece quando se convive com meu irmãozinho - Ele comentou, apertando a mão dela.

Inuyasha olhou furioso para Sesshoumaru.

- O meu nome é Inuyasha, baka.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha.

- E o meu não é baka, _irmãozinho_.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha,

- Só vim aqui para dizer que vou substituir Sango durante essas quatro semanas – Ela falou, retorcendo levemente os lábios em sinal de contrariedade.

Ele sorriu debochado.

- Então vai continuar desfrutando da minha presença deliciosa?

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- O fato de você ser um grande idiota Neaderthal ainda não caiu em você, não é mesmo? - Ela comentou entre dentes – Então permita-me esclarecer as coisas: sua presença é tão deliciosa quanto uma obturação dentária.

Ele resmungou um 'Feh' e sorriu irônico.

- Os meus apelidos estão ficando cada vez mais elaborados não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru sorriu em uma sagaz ironia e deboche.

- Seja quem for essa garota, ela tem o meu total apoio - Ele comentou, ignorando o olhar furioso de Inuyasha.

- Não ouvi ninguém pedir sua opinião, baka - Inuyasha murmurou entre dentes.

- Não preciso de permissão para concordar com uma coisa óbvia – Sesshoumaru falou, optando por ignorar o _baka_ que Inuyasha o havia chamado.

Kagome levou a mão à boca, tentando abafar o riso. Uma coisa era certa: esses dois podiam ser homens adultos, mas se tratavam como duas crianças.

- Se me der licença, preciso preparar minha aula - Ela falou, virando-se.

- Espere Kagome! - Inuyasha falou.

Ela voltou os olhos na direção dele.

- O que foi?

Inuyasha sorriu.

- Será que poderia me fazer um favor?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Qual? - Perguntou, sentando na cadeira à frente da mesa.

- Eu e o baka do meu irmão temos um jantar de negócios hoje à noite - Ele falou, ignorando o olhar gélido de Sesshoumaru - Será que poderia, por favor, tomar conta de Yumi para mim?

Ela relanceou o olhar para Sesshoumaru, que apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, intrigado.

- Tudo bem - Ela concordou e olhou novamente para Inuyasha - Que horas?

Ele sorriu triunfante.

- As oito está bem para você? Você pode ficar com ela no meu apartamento mesmo.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Outra coisa, princesa - Ela ouviu ele comentar quando estava abrindo a porta - Vá vestida, sim?

Ela olhou furiosa para ele.

- Você realmente não consegue controlar sua língua, não é mesmo? - Ela falou zangada.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Sou um _Neanderthal_, esqueceu? - Ele comentou irônico.

Ela sorriu debochada.

- Um _idiota _Neanderthal - Ela resmungou, fechando a porta.

___________________________

Sesshoumaru olhou a garota fechar a porta com força. Era interessantíssimo o fato de uma garota como aquela não se encantar por Inuyasha.

Ele voltou os olhos dourados gélidos para o irmão, que apenas sorria divertido para a porta.

- Permita-me perguntar – Ele começou, chamando a atenção de Inuyasha – Como aquela garota sabe sobre Yumi?

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e se recostou mais na cadeira onde estava.

- Ela descobriu outro dia – Ele falou, tentando soar agradável – Achou um brinco que Yumi perdeu no chão do hall.

Seshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso sagaz.

- Ela é a cópia exata da mãe da menina – Ele comentou, vendo o irmão franzir as sobrancelhas em desagrado.

- É, eu sei.

- Ela tem o _mesmo_ talento que a mãe da menina – Ele continuou.

- É, eu sei – Inuyasha respondia irritado.

- No entanto ela o despreza – Ele falou – Interessantíssimo. Se não fosse por esse detalhe e pelos olhos azuis cristalinos, eu diria que Kikyou estava de volta.

Inuyasha bufou, irritado.

- Escute aqui, aquela garota me abomina – Ele resmungou – E tem como diversão me irritar e me insultar.

- Não que você o faça por merecer, _é claro_ – Sesshoumaru comentou, irônico.

Inuyasha somente estreitou os olhos dourados zangados para o irmão, em resposta.

- Eu posso não ser um amor de pessoa com ela, mas o ponto não é esse – Ele continuou – Yumi anda triste.

O comentário atingiu Sesshoumaru com um baque. Ele podia não ser muito receptivo as pessoas, e principalmente ao irmão, mas isso não significava que ele não gostasse deles. Era apenas o modo dele interagir sem ser tido como tolo.

Mas a sobrinha, Yumi, era como flores primaveris em seu inverno constante. A pequena tinha um poder calmante que não era possível relevar. Ela era o pequeno mimo de Sesshoumaru.

- O que há com ela? – Ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

Inuyasha suspirou. Aqueles dois eram totalmente loucos pela menina, e capaz de tudo por ela.

- Eu não sei – Ele levou os dedos à cabeça, massageando – Ela senta pelos cantos da casa e fica olhando aquele retrato de Okaasan a todo instante.

Sesshoumaru recordou do pequeno retrato com a foto de Izayoi que Inuyasha conservava no apartamento, em uma muda lembrança da mãe.

- Acho que ela sente falta de uma presença feminina – Ele falou por fim.

Inuyasha o olhou confuso.

- Presença feminina?

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe, _irmãozinho_. Mulheres, conhece?

Inuyasha fitou-o zangado.

- É lógico que eu conheço, baka! Mas eu poderia perguntar a mesma coisa para você!

- Não me atormente, _irmãozinho_ – Sesshoumaru retrucou, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

- Baka – Inuyasha resmungou.

Sesshoumaru inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cruzando os dedos longos.

- Faça o seguinte – Ele começou – Seja gentil com a garota e ela o ajudará com esse problema.

Inuyasha resmungou um 'Feh' e voltou os olhos dourados para o irmão.

- Não sei por que não posso falar isso para Sango e pedir para _ela_ me ajudar!

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos dourados. _'Inuyasha idiota'_ ele resmungou mentalmente.

- Você não pode falar para Sango, porque, caso não se lembre, o relacionamento que você teve foi anti-ético e pode resultar em problemas morais para a Tendai. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor será.

- Claro, claro – Ele resmungou irritado.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se.

- Então aproveite que a garota já descobriu e peça ajuda – Ele falou, olhando para o irmão ainda irritado concentrado em observar a mesa a sua frente – E faça isso _gentilmente_, irmãozinho.

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa inteligível em resposta.

Sesshoumaru fechou uma das mãos em punho, e acertou com força a cabeça do irmão.

- Ei! – Inuyasha berrou, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Não aja como o cabeça dura que é e faça algo direito! – Sesshoumaru completou, ignorando os xingamentos que Inuyasha falava e se dirigiu a porta da sala.

- Até mais, _irmãozinho_! – Ele falou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Inuyasha com as mãos ainda na cabeça, olhou furioso para a porta.

- Baka.

_____________________________

- Como você consegue agüentar esse fã clube 'I love Inuyasha'? - Kagome perguntou para Sango, olhando as garotas conversarem com Inuyasha, que havia saído de sua sala visivelmente irritado e entrado no auditório de dança.

Sango sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Já estou acostumada.

Kagome fez uma careta.

- Alguém precisa urgentemente mostrar para essas garotas o tamanho da perda de tempo que significa Inuyasha.

- Desde que não seja você essa pessoa...Como você consegue arranjar tantas implicâncias com ele em tão pouco tempo?

Kagome sorriu.

- Esse um talento natural que eu tenho.

- O de ser ironicamente insensível também faz parte da lista de talentos? - Ele perguntou, assustando Kagome.

- Muito engraçado baka - Ele resmungou debochada.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Se você quiser, Sango, posso te dizer outros talentos maravilhosos que ela tem.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e corou.

- Você quer parar com isso, idiota? - Ela murmurou entre dentes.

Sango arqueou a sobrancelha, diante a discussão dos dois. Se alguém de fora entrasse naquele momento no auditório, provavelmente diria que eles eram um casal de namorados implicando-se mutuamente.

- Relaxe, princesa - Ele murmurou para ela - Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho.

Ela corou e bateu na cabeça dele com a mão.

- Itai! - Ele exclamou, massageando a testa.

- E esse vai ser apenas o início do que eu vou fazer com você, se você abrir a boca.

- Feh! - Ele resmungou - Você é maluca, bruxa!

- E você é um tapado!

Sango sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quando terminarem de discutir, eu vou estar lá fora com o pervertido - Sango falou caminhando em direção a porta.

Kagome revirou os olhos e seguiu atrás da amiga.

- Onde vai? – Inuyasha perguntou indo atrás dela.

Kagome virou-se para ele, os longos cabelos negros movimentando-se com ela, os olhos azuis faiscando de raiva.

- Indo atrás de algum ser pensante, é claro!

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Ele retrucou, os olhos dourados brilhando em desafio.

- Quero dizer, que estou indo atrás de Sango para ir para casa – Ela resmungou, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo para a saída do auditório.

- Ora, princesa, eu sei por que você está assim – Inuyasha falou, parado no mesmo lugar onde estava.

Kagome parou de andar e voltou-se novamente para ele.

- Como?

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Está com ciúmes.

Ela arregalou os olhos, a boca semi aberta sem palavras para retrucar.

- O que? – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele aumentou o sorriso e cruzou os braços.

- Você está com ciúmes do meu querido fã-clube – Ele repetiu, se aproximando da garota.

Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura, os dedos longos com as unhas vermelhas delicadas apertando com força a região.

- Você só pode estar me gozando!

Ele riu, divertido.

- Ah, Kagome – Ele falou, agora próximo a ela novamente – Você não precisa ficar com ciúmes, sabe que é minha stripper favorita.

Ele só podia estar brincando! Ela, com ciúmes de um imbecil, arrogante, idiota, cabeça dura e orgulhoso feito ele? Jamais.

- Escute aqui, seu asno – Ela retrucou perigosamente perto e furiosa – Não há nada em você, mas nada _mesmo_, que me faça sentir um milésimo de ciúmes da sua pessoa.

Ele sorriu, debochado.

- Vou fingir que acredito nisso.

Kagome estreitou os olhos, as mãos ainda presas em seu próprio quadril. Então ele se achava bom o suficiente para ir devastando corações por ai, inclusive o seu? Ah, ele estava muito enganado. E _ela_ iria mostrar isso para ele.

Kagome sorriu misteriosa, os olhos azuis brilhando sensualmente fixados nos dourados de Inuyasha. Ela deixou a mão direita cair, displicentemente, ao lado do corpo, enquanto a outra estava ainda apoiada à cintura.

O sorriso dele morreu por um momento, ao observar ela mover-se sensualmente até ele, os cabelos longos e negros acompanhando os movimentos delicados dos quadris.

Inuyasha parou, preso no lugar onde estava, a figura feminina graciosa a sua frente deixando-o encantado e incapaz de qualquer reação.

Kagome aumentou um pouco mais o sorriso ao ver o efeito que causava em Inuyasha.

Ciúmes? Ah ela iria provar que não.

- Ora, Inuyasha – Ela falou, a voz sedutora – Você acredita mesmo que eu teria ciúmes de garotas como elas?

Ela se aproximou dele e levantou a mão direita delicada para o rosto dele, pousando-a em sua face.

- Eu...Eu – Inuyasha tentava dizer algo que a contestasse, porém as palavras não formavam sentenças em sua mente.

- Acredita mesmo que eu teria ataques por causa de ciúmes? – Ela murmurou rouca, aproximando o rosto ao dele, os lábios dela soprando delicadamente nos dele.

Inuyasha, olhou para os lábios rosados e depois para as piscinas azuis que eram os olhos dela. Céus, como aquela mulher fazia isso?

- Kagome, eu... – Ele interrompeu o que falava, concentrado em se aproximar da boca dela.

Kagome sorriu divertida, colocando um dedo nos lábios dele, impedindo-o de continuar. Ele a olhou evidentemente confuso e contrariado.

- Aprenda uma coisa, baka – Ela começou, a voz agora em seu tom normal – Eu não tive, não tenho e nunca terei nenhum ataque de ciúmes pela sua pessoa. É uma coisa totalmente fora de cogitação, entende?

Ela retirou o dedo dos lábios dele e com uma última olhada, deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando para a saída do auditório com um sorriso sensual ainda nos lábios.

Ele ficou lá parado por um momento, depois apertou as mãos esquecidas ao lado de seu corpo.

- Aquela maldita bruxa dançante! – Ele resmungou entre dentes, enquanto seguia irritado pelo mesmo caminho que Kagome tomara.

_____________________________

_**N/A:** Mais um! ;)_

_E obrigada a todos por não me abandonarem!_

_Graças a Deus meu PC está de volta_

_Mãos à obra!_

_PS: Agradecimentos em geral no próx. cap, ok? ;)_

_Mas saibam que amo todos vocês, minna-chan \o/  
_


End file.
